Various forms of boot jacks have been provided to assist the wearer of a pair of boots in removing boots from his feet. Examples of generally conventional boot jacks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 36,292, 129,936, 250,655, 374,076, 612,764 and 2,876,942. However, when boots are worn the interiors thereof often become damp with perspiration and if the boots are not blocked upon their removal, air drying of the boots may cause the toe portions thereof to curl upwardly. Previously known boot jacks do not include structure whereby the toe portions of boots having been removed through the utilization of the boot jacks may be prevented from curling upwardly.